OS: Qui vole un œuf, vole un bœuf!
by Alexis4evergirl
Summary: Quand Fred et George décident de voler la listes des objets interdits de Rusard, ils s'attendaient à tout, mais pas à ça, mais alors pas du tout! Révélation des secrets les mieux gardés de Poudlard (ou pas), rencontre avec plusieurs personnages; ivrogne en peine de cœur, célibataire endurcie, adolescents bourrés d'hormones, elfes dansants, et plusieurs autres…


**Note de l'auteure: Saluuuuut! Bon, j'ai décidé d'écrire un OS, mon premier en fait. Je ne suis pas complètement sûr s'il est au point, et je le trouve un peu nul, mais bon, on s'essai, non? Depuis que je l'ai écrit, j'ai plein d'autres idées pour des OS qui seront mieux élaboré et plus travaillé. Bref, voici un OS que j'ai imaginé juste avant d'aller dormir hier soir et faut dire que j'étais très fatiguée... Tout ça pour dire que ça n'a ni queue ni tête, c'est complètement farfelue et même pas drôle, en fait c'est drôle seulement parce que c'est absurde. Donc je vous laisse lire en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop moche.**

**_p.s. Ma fic n'est une Song-Fic, mais il y a deux chansons intégré dans l'histoire, donc... c'est ça... Ah! Et je m'en fiche! Appelez ça comme vous voulez, que ce soit Fic, Fiction, Fanfiction, Song-Fic, One-Shot, Petite Histoire, Tas de Merde... Bref allez-y, faites vous plaisir!_**

* * *

_**OS: Qui vole un œuf, vole un bœuf!**_

* * *

-T'es sûr qu'il ne sera pas là? Demanda George, parce que si on nous surprend ici, on est dans la merde!

-T'inquiète, il a un rendez-vous avec madame Pince, je crois qu'ils en ont pour au moins quelques heures, répondit Fred

-Beurk, n'en parle plus s'il te plait, j'ai le goût de vomir, dit l'autre jumeau

-Chut! Tu vomiras plus tard, maintenant donne-moi l'épingle à cheveux, dit Fred

George lui tendit l'épingle et vérifia autour d'eux qu'il n'y avait personne.

-C'est bon, je l'ai! Dit finalement Fred

-Allez, dépêchons-nous, lui dit George

Les jumeaux entrèrent dans le bureau du concierge, et pendant que Fred se dirigeait vers le mur où les affiches étaient affichées, George farfouillait dans le bureau.

-Je l'ai trouvé, lui dit Fred

-Ok, on sort maintenant avant que quelqu'un arrive, dit George

Ils sortirent à tours de rôle, George lança un sort pour verrouiller la porte. Ils coururent jusqu'aux dortoirs, où ils s'engouffrèrent.

-Sincèrement, je vois toujours pas pourquoi tu as insisté pour aller voler ça, dit George en pointant la feuille, on a déjà fait des trucs pires que ça, c'est à peine si Rusard remarquera, au pire il en fera une autre, personne ne va jamais la consulter.

À chaque année Rusard écrivait une liste dictant les objets interdit dans l'école, à chaque année le professeur Dumbledore le signalait au banquet de début d'année et à chaque année personne n'y touchait.

-Je t'ai dit que c'est Lee qui m'en a parlé, quand il était en retenue dans le bureau de Rusard il a vu la feuille briller bizarrement, expliqua Fred, de toute façon, on avait rien à faire ce soir alors bon.

-Peu importe, ce qui est fait est fait, maintenant il faut trouver un moyen pour qu'elle nous révèle ses secrets, dit George

-Hum… dit Fred, pensif. Je sais! _Révèle nous tous tes secrets_, dit-il d'une voix grave en pointant sa baguette sur la feuille

-Wow! Je me demande où tu es allé chercher ça! Dit George ironiquement

Les mots de Fred fonctionnèrent, puisqu'une carte apparue comme remplacement de la liste, en haut il était écrit : _«Pour les curieux…»_

-Ça tombe bien! On est curieux, dit George

Là où se trouvait avant les noms des objets, il y avait un plan complet, un peu comme la carte du maraudeur, mais il n'y avait pas d'identification de gens. Il y avait seulement des points qui brillaient éparpillé un peu partout sur la carte.

-À quoi ça sert d'après toi? Demanda Fred en pointant les points qui clignotaient

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que si on… commença-t-il en appuyant le point bibliothèque

Tout d'un coup, le mur à côté d'eux s'illumina, les aveuglant pour un instant, mais quand la lumière s'affaiblit, ils purent distinguer un arc qui laissait entrevoir un trou noir béant.

-C'est un passage secret? Demanda George

-Aucune idée, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, et c'est d'entrer, répondit son frère

Chacun leur tour, ils passèrent dans le passage qui menait merlin-sait-où. C'est avec surprise qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque. Aussitôt qu'ils sortirent de l'arche, le passage se referma sur eux.

-Mais il ne s'est rien passé! On a juste atterrit dans la bibliothèque, dit Fred

-Chut! J'entends du bruit, cachons nous, dit George

Ils partirent se faufiler derrière une pile de livre, sûrement oublié là depuis des années. Rusard arrivait main dans la main avec la bibliothécaire, et les jumeaux remarquèrent pour la première fois les chandelles et la nappe de pique-nique par terre.

-Oh, chère Irma, tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai vue de ma vie, dit Rusard, d'une voix qui se voulait séductrice

-Oh Argus! Quel charmeur tu es, arrête je vais rougir. Et toi aussi tu es le plus beau, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse

Les deux jumeaux n'en pouvaient plus, ils lâchèrent un petit rire. Rusard se retourna suspicieusement vers la pile de livres derrière ils étaient cachés.

-As-tu entendu quelque chose? Demanda Rusard à Mme Pince

-Non, et de toute façon, ce n'est pas important. La porte est verrouillée, personne n'a pu entrer, répondit-elle

-Tu es si intelligente, dit Rusard en se tourna ver elle

Elle se mit à glousser comme une dinde et attira Rusard pour l'embrasser.

-OUACH! S'écria Fred

-Ha! J'étais sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un, c'est sûrement les jumeaux Weasley, ce que j'ai hâte de leur donner une punition, dit Rusard en se leva et se dirigeant vers la pile de livres.

-Vite! Chuchota Fred, appuis n'importe où!

George mis son doigt sur le point brillant qui désignait une salle de classe vide et l'arche réapparu sur le mur derrière eux.

-On file! Dit George pendant que Rusard de rapprochait dangereusement d'eux.

Ils atterrirent bien évidement dans une salle de classe.

-Ouf! On a eu chaud là, la prochaine fois retiens ton cris de dégout, chuchota George

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois! Je refuse de voir ça encore une fois, et pourquoi tu chuchotes au juste, demanda-t-il sur le même ton

-Je chuchote parce que tu chuchotes, dit-il, toujours en chuchotant

-Il n'a rien ici, dit Fred en regardant autour

-T'as parlé trop vite, dit-il en pointant deux personnes qui s'embrassaient plus loin

C'était leur petite sœur, Ginny et son copain Harry. Ginny était assise sur le bureau et Harry était débout, ils s'embrassaient et n'avaient pas remarqué les jumeaux qui les observaient.

-Ginny?! S'écrièrent les deux frères à l'unisson

Elle se retourna vivement vers eux, et descendit du bureau sur lequel elle était assise.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demanda-t-elle avec fureur

-On pourrait te poser la même question, mais c'est assez évident, dit Fred en désignant sa chemise froissé, sa jupe beaucoup trop relevée et ses cheveux en bataille.

-Hé Harry! Cria George, t'as rien fait de mal à notre petite sœur, n'est-ce pas? Parce que si c'est le cas, on n'a pas le choix, il faut te casser la gueule, même si t'es notre ami.

-Non j'ai rien fait, dit Harry

-C'est pas ce me dit ta chemise à moitié déboutonné et ta cravate presque défait, dit George

-C'est pas de ma faute si votre sœur adore ma cravate, dit Harry avec un sourire espiègle

-Merci, mais on n'a pas besoin de savoir les détails de votre vie sexuel, dit Fred sereinement

-Alors vous deux! Vous avez exactement trois seconde pour disparaître de ma vue, sinon je vous jette un sort, dit une Ginny furax

-D'accord on s'en va! Dit George, se souvenant des habiletés de Ginny pour le sort de chauve-furie

Il mit son doigt sur le premier point qu'il vit, qui était nul autre que les cachots. L'arche apparue sur le mur et ils coururent dans sa direction pendant que le sort de Ginny voltigeait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Bon, ok on est en sécurité, dit Fred

-T'es sûr qu'il y a personne? Demanda une voix

Les jumeaux partirent se cacher dans une armoire.

-Bien sûr que si, personne ne vient ici, il fait trop froid et c'est sale, dit une autre voix

-Comme c'est romantique les endroits où tu m'emmènes, dit l'autre sarcastiquement, un placard à balai, les salles de bains du 2e étage et maintenant un vieux cachot froid et poussiéreux, je crois que tu viens de battre ton record, c'est l'endroit le plus glauque où tu m'as amené.

-C'est pour que personne nous voit, je ne peux pas me permettre qu'on voit avec toi, la réputation de ma famille serait menacée, dit la voix traînante

-Mais Drago, tu sais que les gens sont de plus en plus ouverts à l'homosexualité, dit l'autre voix que les jumeaux identifièrent comme celle de Zabini

Les deux frères se regardèrent bouche bée, leurs lèvres mimant : «Malfoy est gay?!»

-Je ne suis pas gay Blaise! S'écria Malfoy répondant ainsi à la question muette des jumeaux

-Mais moi je t'aime! Dit Zabini

-Pas moi, je suis simplement un adolescent plein d'hormones et Pansy refuse de coucher avec moi si je ne lui dit pas que je l'aime, donc il ne reste plus que toi! Dit froidement Malfoy

-Tu sais que je pourrais faire comme elle, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Zabini

-Oui, je suis au courant, mais tu ne le feras pas, parce que tu m'aimes trop et que tu prendras n'importe quoi de ce que je te donne, dit Drago avec certitude

-C'est vrai, dit Zabini

-Approche, ordonna Malfoy

-OK, je crois que c'est le temps de partir, je n'ai pas très envie de voir plus, murmura Fred

-Partons, dit George

Fred posa son doigt sur le point qui se trouvait le plus proche des cachots. L'arche apparue derrière eux et ils sortirent en silence en même temps de Malfoy attirait Zabini pour l'embrasser. Ils ne virent pas où ils atterrirent, car ils vérifiaient que les deux Serpentards ne les avait pas vu.

-Je ne verrais jamais plus ces deux-là de la même façon! Dit George

-Ginny, Harry, Rusard et Mme Pince n'ont plus, ajouta Fred

Ils stoppèrent en voyant la personne qui se tenait devant eux. Le professeur Rogue dans toute sa splendeur, laideur plutôt, puisqu'il n'est pas très beau. Le maître des Potions leur tournait le dos et il semblait être en plein conversation avec… un portrait. Le cliché représentait une jeune femme rousse, aux cheveux rouges, et des yeux verts émeraudes qui pétillaient. Les jumeaux l'identifièrent aussitôt comme la mère de leur ami Harry.

-Lily! Pourquoi est tu partis? Si tu m'aurais choisi, tu serais toujours en vie. Pourquoi as-tu choisi cet abruti, il n'a fait que détruire ta vie! Dit moi que ce n'était qu'un canular, que tu n'as pas vraiment choisi ce connard. Lily, reste avec moi, je t'en supplie, ne part pas, dit poétiquement Rogue

Fred et George restèrent ahuris devant l'image de leur professeur de potion, toujours si froid, qui récitait un poème à une morte. Ils furent encore plus étonnés quand Rogue éclata en sanglot, serrant le portrait figé de Lily Potter dans ses bras.

-On devrait partir avant qu'il nous voit, sinon, on peut adieu à la vie, ou à nos souvenirs, dit George si bas que Fred du se rapprocher, car les sanglots bruyants de Rogue couvraient tous les bruits environnant.

Il appuya au hasard sur la carte et ils entrèrent dans l'arche. Ils atterrirent tous les deux dans le vestiaire des Gryffondors, le vestiaire était complétement vide.

-Bon, super, on est dehors, maintenant, en plus il y a rien ici, sortons, dit Fred

Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, ils coururent se cacher dans une cabine de toilette.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'Harry se douterait de quelque chose s'il saurait que nous sommes ici? Demanda une voix qu'ils identifièrent tout de suite comme celle de leur petit frère, Ron.

-Mais non, il est avec Ginny, on est sûr qu'il ne regardera pas la carte du maraudeur avant quelques heures aux moins, répondit sa meilleure amie, Hermione.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'ils feraient des choses… pas très catholiques, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Ron avec inquiétude

Les deux jumeaux qui regardaient par la fente de la cabine virent Hermione s'approcher de Ron et lui dire :

-Écoute ta sœur et Harry sont assez grands pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour eux, et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus, maintenant embrasse-moi, parce que sinon c'est moi qui va arrêter de faire des choses pas très catholiques avec toi, dit-elle

Comprenant la menace, Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras et se mit à l'embrasser. Hermione répondit à son baiser et se mit frénétiquement à déboutonner les boutons de la chemise de Ron. Ce dernier la repoussa doucement, sous le regard furieux d'Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? Demanda-t-elle en tapant du pied

-Je n'arrive pas à me les sortir de la tête, c'est ma petite-sœur quand même, dit Ron, tout penaud.

-Oui, et si elle n'occupait pas Harry, on ne pourrait pas se voir en secret, argumenta Hermione

-C'est vrai, concéda-t-il et il recommença à l'embrasser

-C'est vrai que pour l'occuper, elle faisait bien son travail, dit George les faisant pouffer de rire tous les deux

Hermione se détacha en regardant suspicieusement l'endroit précis où se trouvaient Fred et George

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Ron, pressé de l'embrasser à nouveau

-J'ai entendu du bruit qui venait de par-là, dit-elle en pointant les cabines des toilettes.

-Ce n'est rien, il n'y a personne, dit Ron en l'attirant vers elle

-Je veux juste vérifier, dit Hermione en le repoussant et se dirigeant vers les cabines, baguette levée.

-Vite! Chuchota Fred

George appuya sur le point qui clignotait et cette fois-ci, l'arche n'apparut pas sur le mur, mais le bol de toilette se transforma en trou noir entouré par un cercle de lumière.

-Super, on doit sauter dans les toilettes, dit Fred sarcastiquement

-Pas le temps de niaiser! Go! Dit son jumeau

Fred sauta, suivis par George, qui sauta au dernier moment. Tout ce qu'il entendit, ce fut Hermione crier : _Alohomora!, _et après ce fut le noir complet. Ils atterrirent chez Hagrid, ce dernier, complétement soul, parlait tout seul.

-Hé! Mais si ce n'est pas mes jumeaux préférés! Dit Hagrid en les voyants

-Salut Hagrid! S'écria Fred

Les jumeaux savaient qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, lorsque le géant barbu était soul, il ne se rappelait d'absolument rien le lendemain. Ils en avaient déjà fait l'expérience lorsqu'Hagrid les avaient surpris à sortir de la forêt interdite, puisqu'il était complétement ivre, le lendemain il ne rappelait de rien.

-Quoi de neuf? Demanda George

-Rien… Hic! Ah oui! Hic! J'ai trouvé, hic, une machine moldue, hic, qui fait de la musique, dit Hagrid, coupé fréquemment par son hoquet

-On peut la voir? Demanda George

-Mais, hic, bien sûr, répondit-il en sortant un vieille radio de son armoire

Fred l'a pris et l'examina.

-Elle à l'aire en bon était, dit-il, est-ce qu'elle fonctionne?

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, dit George en appuyant sur le bouton qui indiquait _ON._

Au départ, le seul son qui se fit entendre fut grincement dérangeant, mais par la suite on entendit de la musique moldue.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

Hagrid s'étaitmis à chanter temps que la radio, ce qui fit demander Fred et George: Mais comment est-ce qu'il connait cette chanson?

_It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man_

-Olympe! Non! Elle m'a laissé, elle est partie avec un autre homme, un géant, beaucoup plus grand que moi, mais moi aussi je suis grand, dit Hagrid perdue dans ses pensées

Il se remit à chanter avec Crockdur qui hurlait sur le tempo de la chanson.

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

-C'est pas juste! S'écria Hagrid, faisant renverser sa chaise et sursauter les jumeaux

-Nous aussi on va se trouver quelqu'un, pas vrai Crockdur? Continua Hagrid en flatta son chien

Il recommença à chanter, se mettant debout sur sa chaise, Crockdur sur la table, hurlant à plein poumons.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers__  
__And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man_

-Chantez avec moi! Beugla Hagrid aux deux frères qui se regardaient, pétrifiés.

Hagrid les prit par les collets et les poussa au milieu de la pièce. Il sortit son parapluie rose et le pointa sur eux.

-Chantez, ordonna-t-il

Fred et George se mirent à chanter d'une voix incertaine, Hagrid chantait avec eux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Oh! Cette chanson est trop triste, dit Hagrid

_Although it hurts_  
_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_  
_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_  
_To try and apologize for my mistakes_  
_But I just want you to know_

Hagrid continuait à chanter et danser avec Crockdur. Il avait obligé les jumeaux à danser ensemble et à chanter. Fred et George retenait de peine leurs rires.

_I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man_

Hagrid ne chantait plus, il sanglotait en serrant Crockdur contre lui, le chien gémissaient sa compassion. Les jumeaux en profitèrent pour sortir sans être vus d'Hagrid.

-Bon, bon, bon, maintenant on va où? Demanda George, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Fred pour voir la carte.

-Pourquoi pas… Le bureau de McGonagall, je me demande ce qu'elle fait, dit Fred avec un sourire espiègle

-Hum… dit George, ils entendirent Hagrid les appeler en leur disant qu'ils allaient tous partir à la chasse aux Scroutt à pétard à dos de licorne et en se servant de crocs de Basilic comme arme. Ok, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'ici, on se dépêche!

Fred mit son doigt sur la case, bureau de McGonagall et le passage s'illumina dans une citrouille dont le dessus avec disparu.

-Vraiment? Dit George. Une citrouille? Elle est bizarre cette carte, dit-il

-Tu viens de remarquer? Demanda Fred avec un sourire, juste avant de sauter dans la citrouille.

Ils atterrirent sans grande surprise dans le bureau de McGonagall, mais le bureau était complétement vide. Les jumeaux regardaient autour d'eux et après quelque instant, ils entendirent une mélodie au loin, le son s'intensifiait comme s'il se rapprochait.

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up_

-Hé! Je connais cette chanson, dit Fred, quand nous sommes allés chez Lee cet été, il nous a fait écouter une vidéo où des filles dansaient en maillots de bains, et elles dansaient sur cette chanson.

-Mais oui! C'est vrai, mais pourquoi elle joue ici? Demanda George

-Je ne sais pas… répondit Fred

_Up in the club, we just broke up_  
_I'm doing my own little thing_  
_You decided to dip but now you wanna trip_  
_Cause another brother noticed me_  
_I'm up on him, he up on me_  
_don't pay him any attention_  
_Cause I cried my tears, for three good years_  
_Ya can't be mad at me_

Les deux garçons se cachèrent au moment où ils entendirent des bruits de pas s'approcher. McGonagall arriva avec une radio sous bras. Elle l'a déposa sur le bureau et se mis à ranger ses livres en se dandinant.

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

À l'aide de sa baguette elle augmenta le son et se mis à chanter.

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_  
_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

À présent, elle faisait une vraie chorégraphie et Fred et George l'observait derrière une bibliothèque avec un énorme fou rire.

-Qui aurait cru que McGonagall était une célibataire endurcie? Demanda George entre deux rires.

-Pas moi en tout cas! Répondit Fred

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I could care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn  
And now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me_

-Crois-tu qu'elle parle de Dumbledore? Demanda Fred

-Quoi? Dumbledore et McGonagall sortent ensemble? Demanda George horrifié

-Je ne pense pas, mais ils sont quand même célibataires et qui sait ce qui peut se passer dans une soirée de professeur, répondit Fred

-Beurk, c'est presque pire que Mme Pince et Rusard, dit George

-Presque, il n'y a rien qui peut être plus dégoutant que la bibliothéquaire et le concierge, dit Fred

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_  
_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_Don't treat me to these things of the world_  
_I'm not that kind of girl_  
_Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_  
_Is a man that makes me then takes me_  
_And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond_  
_Pull me into your arms_  
_Say I'm the one you want_  
_If you don't, you'll be alone_  
_And like a ghost I'll be gone_

- Elle n'était pas mariée McGonagall? Demanda Fred

-Oui, elle était, mais je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à son mari, répondit George

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up_

-On devrait peut-être partir… dit George

-Ouais, on va lui laisser de l'intimité, dit-il en sortant la carte

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_  
_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_Wuh uh oh_

Fred mit son doigt sur le point brillant qui désignait le 3e étage et ils passèrent par l'arche qui se manifesta derrière eux.

Ils arrivèrent direct dans le 3e étage.

-Helena… Entendirent-ils

Ils se précipitèrent derrière une statue et ils virent la Dame Grise poursuivit par le Baron Sanglant.

-Non, reste loin de moi, je ne veux plus te voir, dit la Dame Grise

-Helena, cela fait plus de cinq siècles que tu ne veux plus me parler, s'il te plait, pardonne moi, dit Le Baron d'un ton suppliant

-Non, répondit le fantôme d'une voix sec de traverser un mur.

Le Baron soupira et se dirigea dans la direction opposé qu'était partie Helena Serdaigle, autrement dit, la Dame Grise.

-D'ac-cord… dit Fred, pas trop sûr de comprendre

-C'est bizarre! Continua George

-Je confirme, répondit Fred

-Bon, maintenant où on pourrait aller? Dit George en parcourant la liste

-Il ne reste plus que les cuisines et la forêt interdite, dit Fred en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son frère

-Hum, on va aux cuisines, peut-être qu'on pourra prendre quelque chose à manger, qui sait, moi j'ai plutôt faim, dit George

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, direction les cuisines, dit Fred en mettant son doigt sur le point qui indiquait les cuisines.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, une horde d'elfes vint à leur rencontre, ils se fichaient pas mal de comment les jumeaux étaient arrivés ici, mais ils leurs servirent plein de desserts, tous plus succulent que les autres.

-Bah, y a rien ici, dit George la bouche pleine de gâteaux

-Attends, dit Fred en se levant

-Quoi? Demanda George en le suivant

-J'entends du bruit, dit Fred en tendant l'oreille

Ils se penchèrent et ils entendirent de la musique qui venait de la pièce à côté suivi par une petite voix fluette qui disait : «Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois.» encore et encore.

Fred poussa doucement la porte et ils virent Dobby qui valsait avec Winky en plein milieu de rire. Dobby semblait avoir plein d'entrain alors que Winky s'affalait comme une guenille.

-Oh, bonjour monsieur et monsieur Weasley, Dobby est en train d'apprendre à Winky à danser, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous? Demanda le petit elfe lorsqu'il les vit

-Euh… dit George

-Mais bien sûr! Fred prit son frère par la main et le fit tournoyer

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Chuchota George à son frère

-Je fais quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait avant, je valse avec mon frère, dit tout simplement Fred, dans la vie, c'est important d'essayer de nouvelles choses

-Tu as parfaitement raison, répondit son jumeau

Ils continuèrent de danser en exagérant les expressions farfelues qui passaient sur leurs visage, ils dansaient sous le regard admiratif de Dobby et celui ennuyé de Winky.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, Dobby lâcha sa partenaire, qui s'effondra par terre, pour applaudir les jumeaux qui faisait mille et une révérences. L'elfe ne sembla pas plus préoccupé que ça par Winky qui ronflait par terre.

-C'était bien amusant tout cela, mais moi et mon frère devons partir, je vous dis, hasta luego! Dit George en faisant une énième révérrence.

Les deux rouquins disparurent dans le halo illuminé qui était apparu derrière eux.

-Bien d'après le décor, je dirais que nous sommes dans la forêt interdite, dit Fred en regardant autour de lui.

-Je confirme, dit George

-Et qu'est-ce qui est supposé nous arriver ici? Demanda Fred

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit son frère

Ils attendirent des bruits de pas derrière eux.

-Alors, comme ça, tu aimes venir voir les Sombrals? Demanda une voix nerveuse

-Oui, ce sont des créatures fascinantes, tu ne trouves pas? Répondit une voix rêveuse

Les jumeaux se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre en articulant en silence : «Luna»

-Bien sûr, mais ils rappellent de mauvais souvenirs… dit l'autre voix que les rouquins identifièrent comme celle de Neville

-À moi aussi avant, mais j'ai décidé de choisir les beaux souvenirs, dit Luna tout en caressant un Sombral que les jumeaux ne pouvaient pas voir.

-Ah… répondit Neville qui, comme les deux frères, ne semblait pas comprendre cette phrase que Luna venait de lui dire

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre… Aurais-tu attrapé un Joncheruine? Demanda Luna d'une voix inquiète

-Non, je réfléchissais, c'est tout, dit-il

-À quoi tu réfléchissais, demanda-t-elle en lançant un morceau de viande à l'allure douteuse à un bébé Sombral

-Je me demandais… commençait Neville d'une voix nerveuse, si tu accepterais de m'accompagner à la soirée de Slughorn?

-Bien sûr, j'adore aider des amis si je peux, maintenant, il serait temps de rentrer, il a de plus en plus de Nargole qui traîne dans le coin, dit-elle en partant

Neville restait à la traîne, il dit d'une voix basse, mais décidée :

-Un jour, j'aurais le courage de lui avouer, un jour… dit-il en suivant le même chemin par lequel Luna était parti quelques instants plus tôt.

-Eh bien, on aura tout vu, Neville qui en pince pour Loufoca, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas tellement? Dit Fred lorsque les deux élèves disparurent dans la pénombre de la forêt.

-Peut-être parce que tout le monde semble être déjà au courant, sauf Luna, répondit George

-Il y a de très grandes chances que ce soit cela, répondit son frère

-Bien, maintenant, regardons où cette fameuse carte va nous emmener, dit George en la sortant de sa poche. Bizarre, dit-il, ce n'est plus une carte, c'est la liste.

-Quoi? Demanda Fred en s'approchant

-Oui regarde, dit George en lui tendant le parchemin

Fred le regarda d'un œil méfiant et dit :

-_Révèle nous tous tes secrets_

C'était la même formule qu'ils avaient utilisé tout à l'heure pour que la liste se transforme en carte. La carte réapparu, mais il n'y avait aucun points allumés. Lentement, la carte disparu et laissa place à un message qui apparaissait au fur et à mesure sur le bout de papier. On pouvait y lire :

_«Mes secrets ont déjà été dévoilés,_

_Et votre curiosité rassasiée,_

_Maintenant c'est au tour de d'autres gens,_

_De profiter de ce plan.»_

La carte disparue, laissant place à la liste des objets interdits. Malgré tous les sorts que lui lancèrent Fred et George, la liste ne se modifia pas, comme si elle avait toujours été normale.

-C'est pas très étonnant, dit Fred, tout à l'heure il ne restait plus qu'un point lumineux, je crois que ça veut dire qu'on a fait le tour des secrets les plus gardé de Poudlard.

-J'imagine, mais pour l'instant, on est coincé ici, répondit George en regardant autour d'eux

-Essayons de trouver la sortie, dit Fred

Cela leurs pris plus d'une heure pour trouver la sortie, car ils étaient dans un endroit de la forêt interdite où ils étaient jamais allés. Ils retournèrent à leur dortoir en s'échappant trois fois à Rusard, deux fois à Miss Teigne et deux autres fois à Peeves. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant Harry étendue dans le lit de Fred, regardant la carte du maraudeur au-dessus de lui. Quand il les vit il se leva avec un petit sourire en coin.

-C'est pas trop tôt, dit-il, ça doit faire 30 minutes que je vous regarde tourner en rond dans la forêt interdite.

-Tu nous observais? Demanda Fred. Pourquoi t'es pas venu nous chercher?

-Parce que ce n'aurait pas été drôle, répondit simplement Harry

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda George

-Je suis venu vous proposer un marché, dit Harry

-Et quel est ce marché? Demanda Fred les bras croisés

-Et bien, dit Harry qui commençait à être mal à l'aise, si vous ne dites rien à Ron à propos de ce que vous avez vu ce soir entre Ginny et moi, je peux convaincre Ginny de ne pas se venger.

-Qu'est-ce qui arrive si on refuse et qu'on va tout raconter à Ron? Demanda George

-Ron sera en colère contre moi, mas Ginny le sera encore plus contre vous et sa vengeance sera terrible, vous savez comment elle peut être… Dit Harry avec un petit sourire

-Attends nous un instant, dit Fred en empoignant le bras de son frère jumeau

Ils se regroupèrent sur eux-mêmes et Fred demanda :

-T'en pense quoi?

-Je crois qu'on devrait accepter, répondit George, tu sais comment Ginny peut être terrible, et je ne sais pas comment Harry veut la calmer, mais c'est un homme de confiance, alors je suis persuadé qu'il ne nous planterait pas un couteau dans le dos.

Fred et George se relevèrent et regardèrent Harry qui les observait avec un regard moqueur.

-On accepte, dit Fred

-C'est ce que je me disais, dit Harry, bonne nuit.

Les jumeaux lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit et juste au moment où il allait partir, il revint sur ses pas et dit :

-En passant, vous n'avez pas besoin de me mentir, je sais que Ron et Hermione se voient en cachette, ils ne sont pas très discrets, dit Harry avec un sourire

-Pourquoi tu ne leur dit pas que tu es au courant? demanda George

-Parce que c'est à eux de me le dire, expliqua Harry, de plus, c'est très drôle de les voir bafouiller des excuses quand je leur demande où ils étaient, continua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur

Il leur fit un signe de main et sortit du dortoir. Fred et George s'endormirent, épuisés par cette course dans le château.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent :

-Est-ce que c'était un rêve? Demanda George

-Qu'est-ce qui est un rêve? Demanda Fred

-Cette liste, et tout ce qu'on a vu, dit George

-Non, je ne crois pas, sinon, on fait les mêmes rêves, dit Fred

Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leurs petits déjeuners, et, à peine ils furent entrés, Ginny se dirigeait vers un avec un regard noir.

-Je croyais qu'Harry nous avait dit qu'il l'a calmerait, chuchota Fred avec fureur

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il s'est payé notre tête, il va nous entende celui-là! Répondit George rageusement sur le même ton

Ginny se mit devants eux, les mains sur les hanches, visiblement en colère. Les jumeaux voyaient une ressemblance frappante entre leur petite sœur et leur mère à cet instant.

-Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez fait ça, dit-elle, c'était très stupide et ça ne sert absolument à rien.

-De quoi tu parles Ginny? Demanda Fred

-Je sais que c'est vous qui avez volé la liste de Rusard, pour vous ce n'est sûrement rien, mais Rusard veut donnez un mois de retenues à ceux qui l'ont volé. Maman est déjà en colère contre vous, alors n'en rajoutez pas trop et allez porter cette fichue liste dans son bureau sans que personne vous voit, dit-elle

-Euh… D'accord, répondit George

Ginny parue surprise, c'est vrai que les jumeaux étaient très têtus et c'était très rare qu'ils laissaient tomber aussi facilement.

-Bien, dit Ginny, à plus tard alors.

-Attends Ginny…, commença Fred

-Je sais que ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes, mais…, continua George

-On est désolés pour hier soir, dirent-ils ensemble

-Hier soir? De quoi vous parlez? Je ne vous ai même pas vu hier soir, dit-elle, j'étais avec Harry dans…, elle se mit à bafouiller à rougir, réalisant ce qu'elle allait dire, mais elle se reprit vite. J'étais avec Harry à la bibliothèque. Maintenant, je dois y aller.

Elle partit et les jumeaux accostèrent Harry qui s'apprêtait à la suivre.

-Merci pour hier soir, je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans toi, dit George

-Ouais, dit Fred, on a une dette envers toi.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez? Je ne vous ai même pas vu hier, excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais passer, dit Harry

Les jumeaux lui laissèrent le chemin libre et ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils ont tous oublié? Demanda Fred

-Non, je suis sûr qu'Harry bluffait, je suis persuadé de l'avoir vu faire un clin d'œil avant de partir, répondit George

-Mais oui c'est ça, répondit Fred, peu convaincu

En sortant de la Grande Salle, ils recroisèrent Harry et Ginny, cette dernière leur fut un signe de la main, et Harry quant à lui, leur fit un clin d'œil. Bien visible par les deux frères.

-Je suis complétement perdu, dit Fred

-Moi aussi, répondit George

Ils allèrent reporter la liste dans le bureau de Rusard et ils ne purent jamais découvrir le secret qui se cachait derrière cette liste, ou bien savoir si Harry avait tout oublié ou s'il niait tout simplement.

_1 an plus tard_

-Professeur Dumbledore, pourquoi prenez-vous la peine de faire ceci chaque année? Je ne crois pas que quiconque s'intéresse à cette liste, dit le professeur McGonagall

-Je sais, dit Albus Dumbledore, mais peut-être qu'un jour ce sera le cas.

Il avait toujours espéré qu'un de ses élèves soit assez malin pour voler cette liste, il avait pensé que les Maraudeurs ou les jumeaux Weasley réussiraient, mais ils n'avaient pas réussit. Ces gamins avaient presque tout volé dans l'école, mais ils ne pouvaient pas récupérer une stupide liste. Il avait eu de l'espoir l'année dernière, mais Rusard avait simplement changé l'emplacement de cette liste sans s'en rendre compte.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle cache cette liste? Demanda Minerva

-Ah, j'y ai dissimulé les plus grands secrets de Poudlard, mais je doute que cela vous intéresse, elle s'adresse en particulier aux apprentis voleurs, dit le professeur Dumbledore

-Des voleurs! Dit Minerva McGonagall, offusquée. Mais comment pouvez-vous encourager ce genre de passe-temps? Demanda-t-elle

-Voler une petite liste ne fait de mal à personne, répondit le professeur

-Vous connaissez le dicton, qui vole un œuf, vole un bœuf, dit-elle découragée

-J'aimerais bien voir un élève voler un bœuf dans notre école… répondit le professeur Dumbledore.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors, sinon, vous avez pensez quoi? Oui je sais, c'était bizarre, mais non, je ne suis pas dérangée mentalement, OK? *Humpf* Des reviews s'il vous plait? Pour une gentille auteure en herbe qui promet de ne pas vous torturer si elle reçoit des commentaires? Pas une super bonne impression, pas vrai?**

**Tchô!**

**Alex**

**p.s. Les chansons _When I Was Your Men _et_ Single Ladies _appartiennent respectivement à Bruno Mars et Beyoncé. Je le mentionne pour ceux qui sont allez en voyage sur Mars durant les 10 dernières années.**


End file.
